1. 1. Field
The invention is in the filed of remotely and robotically controlled television cameras, including lens systems and mountings therefor, especially as adapted for covert, surveillance purposes.
2. State of the Art
Motorized surveillance television cameras, including those utilizing electronic imaging devices, usually hang into the dome of a dome fixture from a mounting in a ceiling of an area to be watched. However, these cameras and their mountings are very heavy and require special supporting structure other than the ceiling itself. Moreover, they require that the viewing domes of these fixtures be of larger diameter (typically twelve inches or larger) to provide adequate viewing of areas to be watched. These domes protrude deeply into the areas to be watched and are conspicuous and unsightly.